pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE047: Fossil Fools
is the 6th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While still heading to Ecruteak City, Ash and co. make a detour at the Ruins of Alph where they run into Professor Oak and Foster, a good friend of his. They enter a Pokémon park where prehistoric Pokémon are researched. It is also in this lab that they see some Omanyte, which Professor Oak has correctly suspected are REAL. Can Ash and his friends keep this secret, especially from Team Rocket? Episode Plot The heroes arrive to the Ruins of Alph. The heroes notice a fossil and Ash thinks it is from an Aerodactyl. Prof. Oak appears and tells them it is due to its arrow-shaped tail. The heroes tell him that they walked twenty miles to see what Oak has to show them. Oak tells them a student of his made a discovery and wanted him to see what he discovered. They meet up with Foster, his colleague from Celadon University. Foster pulls Oak aside and whispers that he should've come alone; if it is told about the discovery, many will come to these ruins. Oak tells he shouldn't worry, since the kids are trainers. The heroes beg Foster to let them, until Foster finally concedes, since Oak approves of it. Ash hears a sound, so Foster explains that they excavate fossils and analyze from which Pokémon it belongs and on which body part, but has trouble, as they have a lack of water and water is critical for their research. The source is a waterfall in the woods, with fresh water. At that source, Team Rocket are filling their bottles with that water. James is tired from this boring work, though Jessie tells this will get money. Meowth remarks that selling these bottles will make them a fortune, so Jessie imagines herself rich, while Meowth and James imagine themselves eating delicious food. Something jams the intake pipe, so Jessie tells James they need to check out and gives him a wrench to do it. Foster shows Oak and the heroes fossils and presents them a skeleton of Kabutops and since it is in good shape, Foster thinks it might be 20,000 years old. Foster thinks that Pokémon come from water, much to the amazement of Misty, as she loves water Pokémon and begs Foster to let her help as an assistant, so Brock pulls her ear. Foster shows them a model of a forest 2 million years old. They see a lifelike model of Aerodactyl, so Foster tells them he plans to open a park of prehistoric Pokémon. He also presents the volcano, which is important to see how creatures adapted to its activity. They see green moss which is glowing on the rocks, so Oak tells it is glowing lyckin. Foster explains this lyckin is proof that fossil shells are near. They see a statue of Kabutops, which Foster tells it is made from knowledge and imagination. Ash asks when will they see the thing Oak called them for, but Foster tells them to finish the exhibition first. Oak tells Foster was like that when he was his student. In any case, Foster tells it might appear if they stand still. A bunch of Omanyte and Omastar appear out of water. Foster wags his fingers and Oak gets shocked. Pikachu approaches them and the Omanyte touch him, so he gets scared. Ash tells it that it is a robot, but Oak exclaims that they look real, which Foster confirms. The heroes are shocked to see they are real, causing the Omanyte and Omastar to dig into the sand. Foster admits they found him, so he kept them in this dome. The heroes admit it might be the most important discovery yet. Oak gives his hand to show Omanyte and Omastar he is a friend. Oak admits when he was 6, he went to a museum and saw an Omanyte shell. Oak asks Foster how did he find them and is told he found them here, since someone must've disturbed them, but they live now in peace. Foster admits he called Oak for advice, as the park must be opened, yet the creatures need to be protected. Ash sees that if these Omanyte and Omastar are here, more of them are around and trainers might be tempted to catch them. As Jessie and Meowth drink fresh water, James tries to find what stuck and discovers an amazing find - he pulls an Omanyte out. Jessie is not amused, since it is slimy. Meowth tells despite that, it's worth a lot and if they can dry the lake out, they will find more of them and they can give it to the boss and sell some. The heroes come to a room with screens of surveillance cameras. Misty is at ease to see Omanyte and Omastar safe, since catching them does not seem right. Brock and Ash agree, with the latter asking Pikachu what could they've seen in their lifetimes. Suddenly, they notice another Omanyte and Omastar coming. A researcher comes and tells Foster they've run out of water for experiments. They all go to the lake, from where they draw water, but before they do, Ash sends Noctowl to scout that place out. Team Rocket are delighted to see that they get Omanyte and Omastar into their machine instead of water. Since the tank is full, Jessie tells they need a bigger tank to hold them, so pulls the balloon with James and Meowth. Seeing all this, Noctowl returns to its master, who, along with the others, is being driven on a rough path to the source. The heroes come and see Team Rocket are taking Omanyte and Omastar. Oak sees that the Omanyte and Omastar were disturbed when Team Rocket were stealing water. Foster tells them to place them back, but Team Rocket responds they will put it on the market and sends out Arbok and Weezing. Arbok uses Poison Sting, but Pikachu evades the attack, along with Sludge. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Tackle, defeating Arbok and Weezing and destroying the water tank. Team Rocket are about to fly away and Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Misty stops him, since he would electrocute Omanyte and Omastar, too. Team Rocket are fleeing away, but the balloon stops, as there are too many Omanyte and Omastar on it, so Jessie and Meowth argue whether to or not to drop some. Ash sends Noctowl, who pierces the balloon with Peck, causing Team Rocket to fall down. Ash's Pikachu electrocutes them. Team Rocket tell Omanyte and Omastar they came for water and get blasted off by their Water Gun. Seeing them returning to the lake, Foster doubts that they will go to the park. Oak admits it would be good to research them, but would rather keep them in peace. In the end, the heroes wave goodbye to Foster and Oak, as they continue their journey. Debuts Character Foster Item Fresh Water Trivia *This is the first time, in an ironic role reversal, Brock pulls Misty by the ear. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" of this episode is Pichu. Mistakes Misty tells that Pikachu's Thunderbolt would electrocute Omanyte and Omastar, but they wouldn't be hit, as they are Rock-type Pokémon. *Correction* Omanyte and Omastar would still be hit, it would just be less damage. Also, they are half water Pokémon, so they are both weak and strong against electric type moves. Gallery The Aerodactyl fossil JE047 2.jpg Oak appears at Alph Ruins JE047 3.jpg The heroes *want* to see the discovery JE047 4.jpg Team Rocket pump the water JE047 5.jpg Misty thinks of joining Foster JE047 6.jpg The Kabutops statue JE047 7.jpg Omanyte and Omastar appear JE047 8.jpg Omanyte greets Oak JE047 9.jpg James found a fossil Pokémon JE047 10.jpg Omanyte is sucked into the tank JE047 11.jpg Omanyte wants to hug Meowth JE047 12.jpg Pikachu dodges Poison Sting JE047 13.jpg Jessie and Meowth argue about Omanyte and Omastar JE047 14.jpg Omanyte and Omastar are about to retaliate JE047 15.jpg The heroes watch the fossil Pokémon going back }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon